Si Harry fuera un muggle
by laurarosachamorrojara
Summary: Ginny es una estudiante de último año en el instituto, y aspira redactar en la sección deportiva del periódico El Profeta. Harry es un oculista, es un hombre amable y confiado, es novio de Cho, la atractiva amiga y vecina de Ginny. Basada en mi más humilde visión de la realidad próxima, enlazo los hechos en este primer fanfiction, tratando de conectar dos mundos.


Era viernes a las 8 pm. Cho alisaba su cabello negro. A ella siempre le divertía que Harry pensara que era tan suave y sedoso de manera natural, era tan inocente. Quizá cuando joven, pero después de tres hijos, días en que sólo podía estirarse de las greñas cuando Ever lloraba a las tres de la madrugada sin parar, o semanas en que los cólicos de Mary Louise la arrastraban a campamentos enteros en el hospital, su cuidado personal había decaído. De hecho, Cho tenía más canas y kilogramos que sus antiguas compañeras del instituto, atadas a dietas estrictas y jornadas en el gimnasio que ella, como padre y madre que era, no podía permitirse.

Ginevra la contemplaba desde su cuaderno de vez en cuando. Tenía un examen oral en una de sus materias para el día siguiente, pero se había comprometido a cuidar de los hijos de su vecina para que Cho pudiera tener su cita esa semana. Ahora se veía con un tal Harry, de hecho, era el novio más estable que le haya visto hasta el momento a Chang, y que no se había alejado al conocer a sus hijos.

En serio Ginny intentaba memorizar esto. Pero aquí estaba Tai con sus pequeñas manecitas alejando el cuaderno de su vista, y allá lo lleva, babeando encima del mismo.

– A ver cuando Harry decide pasar acá la noche – era un claro intento por parte de Ginny de librar su trabajo como niñera gratuita

– Déjame tener mi libertad una vez a la semana – Cho empezó a buscar en su armario algún vestido en lo que Ginny recuperaba sus apuntes algo húmedos – ¿No es eso justo? Además, hoy es nuestro aniversario, once meses de noviazgo. Casi un récord.

Cho había tenido un novio durante el último año del colegio, se llamaba Cedric, y luego, terminó él con la relación, no mucho antes de su muerte. Cho tuvo un hijo suyo, Ever.

Luego de Ever nació Mary Louise, que era menos agraciada que su otro hijo. Cho no estaba segura de quien era el papá, aunque por su complexión, sospechaba que era un camarero, un tal Goyle. Tai era hijo de un amigo de Cho, así que Tai podía ver a su papá a menudo. Harry conoció a Cho poco después del nacimiento de Tai, en el consultorio de este, aunque Cho en realidad no necesitaba unos lentes, sólo una aspirina para el dolor de cabeza.

Los hermanos Weasley, nunca tuvieron la suerte de sentirse atraídos hacia Cho Chang. Y no es que Cho fuera fea, de hecho, era muy bonita aún, pero de joven siempre la consideraron estirada y ahora, la veían como una mujer llorona y algo chantajista. Había que ver cómo se aprovechaba de Ginny.

Claro, un hermano de Ginny, jamás tuvo tiempo de conocer a Cho, él fue durante su niñez a un colegio internado, que Ginny no había visitado nunca, de hecho, era un internado tan poco conocido que si ponías Hogwarts en el buscador no encontrabas resultado. Eso sí, aunque desconocido, este colegio le salió muy caro a sus padres, y ahora Ron, que enseñaba Estudios Sociales o como decía el mismo _Estudios Muggles,_ contribuía a la familia económicamente y a veces les enviaba regalos que uno llamaría mágicos. Ron era un poco engreído y pesado acerca de eso, pero a los demás Weasley no les importaba.

Y Ron tenía una novia, a la que Ginny veía más a menudo que a él, se llamaba Hermione Granger. Era una chica de estatura media, cabello y ojos castaños. Tenía profundos conocimientos acerca de política y cultura general, era bastante inteligente, Ginny diría que la sabelotodo en aquel colegio Hogwarts donde asistía con su hermano.

– Creo que estará llegando – dijo Cho, mirando su reloj de muñeca. Sonó el timbre – Ven, que te lo presento.

– No gracias, paso – dijo Ginny, acomodándose en el sofá. Ever y Mary Louise subieron a la cama a Tai, donde se instaló para ver caricaturas en la televisión con sus hermanos. El timbre volvió a sonar.

– Yo ni me he cambiado aún, ¿Qué dices, rosa o naranja?

– Rojo. Bueno… naranja. O rosa. Da igual.

Cho optó por el rosa y se deslizó hasta el baño, donde le exigió a Ginny que fuera a recibir a Harry.

La sala estaba a un paso así que no podía quejarse.

– Hola – dijo Ginny una vez fuera – Puedes pasar, Cho no tarda más de diez segundos.

– Hola – dijo Harry, tenía una gran sonrisa en los labios y unos llamativos ojos verdes. Ginny lo encontró extrañamente guapo – Hola – repitió él, como si no quedara claro.

Efectivamente Cho no demoró ni diez segundos, y ya se acercaba con el mejor escote que podía lucir, lo tomó por el brazo y lo empujó hasta su auto. En el camino Harry le dedicó otra mirada a Ginny. Había olvidado preguntarle el nombre. A Harry difícilmente se le olvidaba algo.

Ginny sintió una súbita y estúpida sensación de celos hacia Cho.


End file.
